1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection device, and more particularly, to a connection device for easily connecting lenses to a frame, and removing lenses from the frame.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional glasses generally comprise a frame and two lenses engaged with two lens rims, and two temples are pivotably connected to the frame so as to be worn to the user's ears. The lenses are forced to be fitted with the grooves defined in the insides of the lens rims, and this is not easy and takes a lot of time. The lenses can be broken if the installation is not properly. Therefore, some manufacturers develop lenses and/or parts replaceable glasses, such that the glasses may have different appearances and more attractive.
The present invention intends to provide a pair of glasses with a simple connection device which allows the users to easily replace lenses.